Two Worlds Collide:Phineas and Ferb X TUFF Puppy
by Ryan Choi
Summary: <html><head></head>When Phineas and Ferb decide to find where Perry goes, they stumble upon Doofenshmirtz's Multiverse-inator, and end up in the universe of T.U.F.F. Puppy, where they have to fight back against D.O.O.M. and the other villains in Petropolis.</html>
1. The Multiverse-inator

**_The Multiverse-inator_**

* * *

><p><strong>Danville: Phineas and Ferb's Backyard<strong>

It was a typical day for Phineas and Ferb in their backyard, they were wondering what to do.

"So Ferb, what should we do today?" Phineas asked, and Ferb just shrugged his shoulder. "Yeah, I thought so, I wonder how Candace is doing on her trip."

Candace was on a three-day trip with Stacy and Jeremy, and she was coming back today.

The boys' parents, Linda and Lawrence came out to the backyard, "Hey boys, your father and I will be working really late at the antique store, and Candace is coming back around noon, so you better behave yourselves." Linda said.

"Okay mom." Phineas said.

"Goodbye boys, see you at dinner." Lawrence says, as he and Linda drive off.

"Candace is coming back, Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today, we're gonna throw a welcome back party for Candace." Then he pauses and asks, "Hey, where's Perry? I mean, it wouldn't be complete without Perry." Phineas gets an idea and says, "Ferb, I know what else we're gonna do today, we're gonna find out where Perry goes everyday."

The boys got working on a tracker to locate Perry. "Now we just need a DNA sample from Perry to track him." Phineas says as he scans a piece of Perry's fur, and the tracker locates Perry.

"Wow, it's working like a charm, come on, let's find Perry."

**Danville: Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated**

Agent P lands in Doofenshmirtz's building, and a cage falls on him.

"Hah! Got ya, Perry the Platypus!" Doofenshmirtz says as he shows himself.

Agent P gives him a serious look. "What, you're not impressed with the punchline?" Doofenshmirtz asked.

"Okay fine, we'll just get the good part." Doofenshmirtz said, and as he was about to explain his scheme, when his doorbell rang.

"Who is it?" Doofenshmirtz ask as he open the door, and behind the door are Phineas and Ferb.

"Excuse me sir, but is there a platypus in here?" Phineas asked.

"Yeah there's one in here, but he's not friendly." Doofenshmirtz said.

Phineas finds Perry inside the cage.

"Perry, why did you put him in a cage?" Phineas asked.

"Well, that platypus sometimes swaps platypuses, he leaves a different platypus in the trap, and when I free the other platypus, that platypus just comes back to fight me." Doofenshmirtz said. "Here, I'll let him out." Doofenshmirtz release Perry and Phineas pick him up.

Phineas takes notice of Doofenshmirtz's -inator and gets curious and asks, "Hey, what does machine do?"

"Well, that's my Multiverse-inator, and in one of the different worlds I found, there are talking animals that are like humans, and I thought, maybe I should go there." Doofenshmirtz said.

"Hey, can we come with you?" Phineas asked.

"Sure, I don't see why not." Doofenshmirtz replied, and the four go through the portal and arrive at the other world."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Phineas and Ferb track down Perry to Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, and meet Doofenshmirtz, and they follow him to a world where there are talking animals that are like humans. What awaits them there? To be continued...<strong>_


	2. Evil Alliances

**_Evil Alliances_**

* * *

><p><strong>Petropolis: The Streets<strong>

Doofenshmirtz, Perry, Phineas, and Ferb fall from 2 ft above the ground.

"Man, I never imagined that we'd fall from 2 ft above the ground, anyways we're here, the talking animal world, come on, let's find some animals and freak them out." Doofenshmirtz said. "Stay here, fellas, I'll go ask something personal." Doofenshmirtz said, as he left, then he came back quickly, and said, "Kids, follow me, there's some guys I wanna meet."

**Petropolis: D.O.O.M. HQ**

The four arrive at D.O.O.M., and Doofenshmirtz ring the doorbell.

Inside D.O.O.M., the D.O.O.M. agents are hanging around, when they hear the doorbell ring.

"Ooh, visitors, Ollie, get the door." Snaptrap ordered.

Ollie opens the door and Doofenshmirtz, Perry, Phineas, and Ferb enter.

"Whoa, I can't believe my eyes, there are these weird freaks in my place, and I don't know what they are, except for the green guy, I know he's a platypus." Snaptrap said.

"His name's Perry, and the rest of us are humans." Ferb said.

"What are humans? I never heard of them before." Snaptrap said.

"That's because we're from a different world, I'm Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz, and these boys and their pet platypus are accompanying me." Doofenshmirtz said.

"Okay, so wanna be friends? We might even take over Petropolis, if the stupid T.U.F.F. wasn't in our way." Snaptrap said.

"What's T.U.F.F.?" Doofenshmirtz asked.

"It's this good guys secret agency that keep things good around here." Snaptrap explained.

"Wow, I have a similar problem back home." Doofenshmirtz said.

"Hey, maybe if we team up, then we can solve our problems, don't you think?" Snaptrap asked.

"Yeah, good thinking, I'm already liking our partnership, rat guy." Doofenshmirtz said.

"Wait, you're evil?" Phineas asked.

"Uh yeah, we're evil, kids." Snaptrap said.

"Actually, I'm evil, too." Doofenshmirtz said.

"So you're an evil pharmacist?" Phineas asked.

"Pharmacist? I thought he was an evil scientist?" Snaptrap said.

"I am, and by the way, thanks for thinking I'm not a pharmacist." Doofenshmirtz said.

"Oh, by the way, if you don't like evil, then we're gonna keep you prisoners. Francisco, get them!" Snaptrap ordered.

Francisco approach Phineas and Ferb with a net.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Doofenshmirtz, Perry, Phineas, and Ferb arrive in Petropolis, and visit at D.O.O.M. Snaptrap and Doofenshmirtz decide to team up and take down T.U.F.F., when Phineas and Ferb discover that Snaptrap and Doofenshmirtz are evil, and surprised, Snaptrap decide to take them prisoner and sends Francisco to catch them. Can the boys escape? To be continued...<em>**


	3. Escape

**_Escape_**

* * *

><p><strong>Petropolis: D.O.O.M. HQ<strong>

Phineas and Ferb step back as Francisco close in, Phineas and Ferb are considering to fight them back, with ropes and silver objects, when Perry stands up, and punch Francisco back, Francisco stands up and growls.

Phineas takes notice and says, "Perry!?"

Doofenshmirtz is confused and asks, "Hey I wonder how that platypus is a good fighter?"

Snaptrap continues with, "Yeah, I totally agree with you."

Perry puts on his Agent P fedora, and sigh.

"Perry the Platypus!?" Doofenshmirtz cried out.

"We'll have plenty of time to figure out what's going on after we catch them, get them, men!" Snaptrap ordered.

Perry fights them back, and motions for Phineas and Ferb to run.

"But, we can't leave you behind, you're our friend." Phineas argued.

Bad Dog tackle Agent P, and comes after the boys, reluctant to run, but the boys realize that they must get help to rescue Perry, and run.

They accidentally step on a spring trap and get shot into the air, and when they land, the impact knocks them out unconscious, and coincidentally, the spot where they landed as they fell into Petropolis the first time.

**Petropolis: T.U.F.F. HQ**

The T.U.F.F. agents are doing their daily work when the T.U.F.F. computers ring an alarm.

"Chief, I'm g-g-getting Intel that a strange p-p-portal just opened up in the Petropolis street." Keswick said.

"Agents Puppy and Katswell, get out their and investigate." the Chief ordered.

"On it, Chief." Kitty said, as she and Dudley get in the T.U.F.F. Mobile.

They drove to where Keswick told them to go, and they found who seemed strange to them, they found Phineas and Ferb, knocked out from the fall.

"Who're the freaks?" Dudley asked.

Kitty bonks him on the head and says, "Dudley, we have to help them."

"Right, I'm on it," Dudley say as he starts poking the two. "Hey freaks, are you okay?"

Kitty bonks him on the head again and says, "No, I meant we should take them back to T.U.F.F."

"Uh yeah, that was gonna be my next guess." Dudley lies.

The T.U.F.F. agents take them back to T.U.F.F.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Phineas and Ferb barely escape D.O.O.M.'s clutches after Agent P gets himself captured, so the boys can escape. After accidentally stepping on a spring trap, the two are launched and knocked out when they land, coincidentally the same spot when they first arrived at Petropolis. The T.U.F.F. agents bring them back to T.U.F.F. to help them. To be continued...<em>**


	4. A TUFF Alliance

_**A T.U.F.F. Alliance**_

* * *

><p><strong>Petropolis: T.U.F.F. HQ<strong>

Meanwhile, back in T.U.F.F., Dudley, Kitty, Keswick, and Chief stare at Phineas and Ferb as Keswick does a scan on them.

"The freaks are waking up." Dudley whispered.

"What are these guy anyway?" Chief asked as Keswick scanned them.

"I've checked their DNA and they talk can like we do. The only difference is they're not animals." Suddenly Keswick's scan was complete and he was shocked at the results.

Kitty asked, "What's Wrong Keswick?"

Keswick read the results out loud, "According to the scanner, they're humans, which are from another world."

Dudley got out a bat and said, "So they're from another world, that must mean they're aliens."

Kitty stopped Dudley and said, "Dudley, stop. They're not aliens."

Dudley blocks Kitty's mouth and says, "Quiet, the aliens are waking up."

Phineas and Ferb sat up, rubbed their eyes and looked around their surroundings.

Dudley was convinced that Phineas and Feb were harmless, "Okay, not bad guys." he said.

Kitty ask Phineas and Ferb, "How did you guys get here?"

"It's a long story." Phineas said.

And after a while Phineas finish explaining. The T.U.F.F. agents were amazed. "Looks like you guys are going through a lot of trouble." Kitty Said.

"Perry's being held prisoner at D.O.O.M." Phineas said, "Wait, are there more villains in town?" he asked.

"Yes, there's more villains than just D.O.O.M." Chief answered.

Dudley scoffed. "So what? We're just dealing with an evil scientist and Snaptrap. Don't worry guys, 'cause we'll just head to D.O.O.M. and kick their butts." Dudley said.

"We can't just attack, we'll be in for a surprise, since they've got a villian from another world on their side." Chief said. "We'll train Phineas and Ferb to handle something like this." he turns to Kitty and say. "Kitty, you train Phineas and Ferb, 'cause Snaptrap is likely to get Petropolis's other villians to Help them."

"But on the contrary, we have some fighting skills." Phineas says as he shoot some rope, while Ferb forms a staff out of silver and swing it.

"Whoa, that's so cool, can every humans do that!?" Dudley asked.

"Well, some humans have super powers, I can shoot out ropes, and Ferb can make things out of silver." Phineas replied.

Kitty turned to the boys and said, "Don't worry guys, we'll help you get your pet and get back home, promise."

Dudley wrapped his arms around Phineas and Ferb's shoulders and said, "In the meantime, let me teach you some moves like Karate Chop, Hi Gee Gee Punch, Puppy Punch and some other moves!" he raise his hand to Kitty. "High Five!" but Kitty punch him to the ground in response.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The T.U.F.F. agents bring Phineas and Ferb to their HQ, to find some info from them, and learn that they're humans who came from another world. Now T.U.F.F. decide to train Phineas and Ferb, so they can fight D.O.O.M. and save Agent P. To be continued...<strong>_


	5. The DOOM Alliance

**_The D.O.O.M. Alliance_**

* * *

><p><strong>Petropolis: D.O.O.M. HQ<strong>

Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz and D.O.O.M were coming up with schemes.

"Wow, talk about a great day, I got a new friend, and he's from another world!" Snaptrap yelled.

"I could say the same back to you, Snaptrap." he said, as they laughed.

Agent P looked worriedly in his cage, and without his gadgets, he couldn't free himself, he could only watch as he hoped Phineas and Ferb got some help.

Snaptrap walked over to Agent P and said, "You can't stop us, platypus agent, we'll take over Petropolis, and all you can do is watch."

Doofenshmirtz also walked over to Agent P and said, "Well, Perry the Platypus, you aren't so tough now."

Snaptrap and Doofenshmirtz goes back talking, when Ollie has a suggestion. "Say Boss, why not get Doofenshmirtz to help us destroy T.U.F.F.?"

"So, how good is this T.U.F.F.?" Doofenshmirtz asked.

"It beat us hundreds of times!" Snaptrap said.

Larry scoffed and said, "Actually that's thousands of times, do the math."

"Okay Larry, if you think you're so good with math, then tell me, what would x equal in x = l + s, if l equals Larry, and the s equals a shark tank?" Snaptrap asked.

Larry sighed since he knew what was about to happen, he got on his swimming mask as he got thrown into the Shark Tank.

"I just e-mailed your plan to all the bad guys we know, boss." Francisco said.

Later, some villains arrive at D.O.O.M.

"So these other villains are powerful enough to help us?" Doofenshmirtz asked when a yellow rabbit in a tuxedo stepped into the room, it was Jack Rabbit.

"Right you are, freaky evil scientist." he said.

Then, a chameleon in a black Molecular Transformation Suit stepped in and said, "Hello, it is I, the Chameleon, and I'm also want to destroy T.U.F.F., since they put me in jail." It was the Chameleon.

Then, Dr. Rabies, a dog villain in a tuxedo, a goatee, and an eyepatch over his left eye, who looked like Dudley, and his partner, Madame Catastrophe, a cat villainess in a purple dress, eyepatch, and strangely a goatee, who looked like Kitty, came into the room. "T.U.F.F. will regret dealing with us." Dr. Rabies said.

Then, a blue-bottomed booby, and his owl, bat, hummingbird, sheep and duck henchmen enter the room, they were Bird Brain, and his lackeys Owl, Bat, Zippy, Ewe, and Duck.

"So you want me to assist in invading T.U.F.F., why I wouldn't miss it for the world! Bird Brain yelled.

"Who?" Owl asked.

"Me, I'm going to invade T.U.F.F.!" Bird Brain shouted.

"Where?" Bat asked.

"I'm attacking T.U.F.F. HQ, you ninny!" Bird Brain shouted again.

"Why?" Zippy asked.

"Because I'm a bad guy, that's why!" Bird Brain shouted the third time.

Agent P took notice of how many villains Phineas and Ferb might have to deal with and got worried.

* * *

><p><strong><em>D.O.O.M. and Doofenshmirtz invite other villains into their alliance to take down T.U.F.F. and rule Petropolis. Can the T.U.F.F. agents, Phineas and Ferb beat them all when they all attack at once? To be continued...<em>**


	6. Attack on TUFF

_**Attack on T.U.F.F.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Petropolis: T.U.F.F. HQ<strong>

Meanwhile, back in T.U.F.F., Phineas and Ferb dodged a Karate Chop from Dudley, and when Dudley attempted a Karate Kick, but Ferb blocked it, and Phineas caught Dudley with his ropes and threw Dudley into a Training Dummy. Chief, Keswick, Kitty, and Dudley Were amazed at Phineas and Ferb's skills. "Whoa, with your powers, you're doing great like T.U.F.F. agents!" Chief said.

Phineas and Ferb returned a thumbs-up and said, "You've trained us well."

When suddenly, the wall exploded and when the smoke cleared, it revealed all the said villiains. "Really? Then, let's see how good you are." Snaptrap said as Dr. Rabies cackled, "It's sad to see some determined heroes gone." he said sarcastically as they got ready for battle.

Phineas, Ferb, Dudley, and Kitty were shocked to see almost every villiains that Dudley and Kitty have defeated before. Doofenshmirtz was the only one that Dudley and Kitty never saw before. Phineas and Ferb were shocked to see Doofenshmirtz, and Phineas said, "That's the evil scientist who's working with Snaptrap." he said.

Phineas glared at Snaptrap and asked, "Where's Perry!?"

Snaptrap smirked as the Chameleon held up a net with Agent P in it. "Is this him?" the Chameleon asked.

"Alright Kitty. Let's get 'em." Dudley said as he charged at Jack.

Jack smirked, jumped behind Dudley and kicked him into the wall.

Kitty approached Madame Catastrophe and growled. "Why if it isn't Agent Katswell." Madame Catastrophe mocked as she prepared a kick at Kitty.

Kitty blocked the kick with her arm and grabbed Madame Catastrophe and threw her into Jack. But when Kitty turned around, she got shot with a Net Cannon, captured in a net.

The Chameleon laughed when Phineas and Ferb tried to Look Intimidating.

"Let Perry go or else!" Phineas demanded.

Snaptrap laughed and said, "Or else what? I'll just annihilate you and save me the trouble!" he said as he and Chameleon pointed their lasers at Phineas and Ferb.

Phineas and Ferb were about to fight back, when the Chief stepped in front of them.

"Phineas, Ferb! You guys and Dudley get out of here! We'll hold them off!" he yelled as Keswick managed to get Dudley, Phineas and Ferb out of the room while all the T.U.F.F. agents and the villains were battling. Phineas and Ferb looked sadly at Agent P, but Agent P motioned for them to go.

**T.U.F.F. HQ: Keswick's lab**

Phineas, Ferb, Keswick, and Dudley were in Keswick's secret lab.

"Come on Keswick, we could've stopped them and rescued Phineas and Ferb's Platypus!" Dudley yelled."I'm sorry, but there were just too many vi-vi-villiains to fight. Anyways, I've found out a way to get Phineas and Ferb back to their world. But it will only work with four people at a time." Keswick said as he activated the machine (that he invented off-screen).

The Portal appeared and was ready to be used.

Keswick continued the plans. "You, Phineas, and Ferb could get someone from their world to help us stop the villians, the villains might find you but hopefully you'll have a pl-pl-plan by the time you get there. Good luck." he explained, when Phineas suddenly said, "Perry."

Dudley rolled his eyes and said, "We know, you want Perry back." he said when Ferb pointed behind them. "No. Perry's right there."

They turned and saw that Agent P had managed to escape.

"So the Platypus Guy here is a secret agent too?" Dudley asked as Ferb nodded.

Agent P suddenly heard the villains coming and chattered.

Keswick, due to being part platypus, understood what Agent P was saying. "He's saying 'The villiains are co-co-coming!' You need to leave now!" he yelled as Ferb nodded and he, Dudley, Phineas, and Agent P jumped into the portal.

After they left, Jack Rabbit, Bird Brain, Dr. Rabies, and Madame Catastrophe burst into the room. "Well, well, well, a portal to another world? How Convienient." Jack said as he fired a net to trap Keswick. "You can't! You'll bring harm to another world!" Keswick yelled.

Dr. Rabies laughed and said "That fool, does Agent Puppy thinks he's a match for us? Well, let's see what happens when we get there." He said as he, Bird Brain, Jack, and Madame Catastrophe jumped into the portal.

Keswick moaned and said, "I hope they can handle this!" he groaned as T.U.F.F. was being attacked.

* * *

><p><em><strong>After gathering most of the villains they know, D.O.O.M. and Doofenshmirtz unleash an attack on T.U.F.F. Agent P manage to free himself and escape back to Danville with Phineas, Ferb, and Dudley. But unfortunately, some villains follow them. Will they be able to beat the villains and save T.U.F.F.? To be continued...<strong>_


	7. Heroes Unite

_**Heroes Unite**_

* * *

><p><strong>Danville: Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated<strong>

Dudley, Phineas, Ferb, and Agent P Landed in Doofenshmirtz's lab and groaned from the fall. Dudley looked around and was in a place he's never been before. "Whoa. Is this that guy's lab? 'Cause if it is, it's really Cool!" He exclaimed.

"We need to go to our house and make an invention that will help us. But first, we'll need some help." Phineas said. "And also, I think you should act like the normal dog in our world, and not like a talking dog who's from another world."

A couple of seconds later, Dudley was on all fours, wearing a red leash. He scratched his ears with his foot, "This leash really itches." he complained, "How come Perry doesn't have to wear a leash?"

"Because dogs have to wear a leash." Phineas replied.

They carried the stuff they needed in a sack, and walked out of the lab.

Phineas and Ferb walked down the streets of Danville, with Dudley on a leash and Perry.

Dudley whispered to Perry, "How long do I have to stay like this?"

Perry made his platypus noise in response and Dudley groaned. "That'll take forever." he Complained.

Phineas and Ferb stopped and saw four of their friends, Isabella, Baljeet, Buford, and Irving in front of them.

Isabella smiled and asked her usual catchphrase, "What'cha doin'?"

Phineas and Ferb looked back and forth and motioned them to their backyard.

**Phineas and Ferb's backyard: S.H.E.D.**

As they got into S.H.E.D., and out of sight or hearing range, when Ferb gave the que for Dudley to finally speak, Dudley stood up and broke the leash off. "Ugh, finally! I thought I'd never get out!" Dudley said as Irving, Baljeet, Buford, and Isabella were surprised to see Dudley talk.

"Whoa! The dog just talked!" Buford Exclaimed.

Baljeet then asked Phineas where they both were this whole time and how they got Dudley.

Phineas sighed and said, "It's a long story." as he sat down, he began explaining everything, like how they discovered Perry's secret identity as Agent P, Doofenshmirtz, the new world, and the attack of the villians.

Baljeet, Buford, Irving, and Isabella were super shocked.

Dudley then spoke up, "Okay, so we need to get something that'll help us rescue the Chief, Keswick, and Kitty, and we save Petropolis." he said as Phineas continued. "We'll need all the help we can get."

The heroes then got started working on a machine to defeat the villains.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Phineas, Ferb, Agent P, and Dudley all make it to Phineas and Ferb's world, and they gather their friends to defeat the villains. But where are the villains that followed them back to Danville? To be continued...<strong>_


	8. The Villains' Plan

_**The Villains' Plan**_

* * *

><p><strong>Danville: Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated<strong>

Meanwhile, back in Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, Bird Brain, Dr. Rabies, Jack, and Madame Catastrophe landed in the lab and rubbed their heads from falling.

"Remind me to use the jetpacks next time" Dr. Rabies muttered as Madame Catastrophe looked at their new surroundings.

"Now you know what it's like to be a flightless bird." Bird Brain said.

"This must be those kids' world. But how are we going to find them?" she asked as Jack smiled and said, "Don't worry, they might have escaped but they probably didn't get far, if we don't find them, we'll capture their loved ones and make them surrender."

The villains smirked, but when Dr. Rabies looked out the windows, something seemed to trouble him. "Those creatures will be shocked to see talking animals." he said as Jack once again smirked and said. "Don't worry, just follow my lead when we get to that part."

**Danville: The streets**

Meanwhile, Jeremy, Candace, and Stacy were back from their trip and were walking towards Candace's House. "So Candace, I had a really good time with you this weekend. Maybe we could go on another trip?" Jeremy asked.

Candace blushed and said, "Okay, Jeremy." as they continued talking, Jack, Dr. Rabies, Bird Brain, and Madame Catastrophe overheard them, from the roof of a building, and heard Candace mention busting her brothers, Phineas and Ferb.

Jack's eyes widened as he smirked, suddenly, he then had a plan to lure Phineas and Ferb out of hiding.

As Jeremy and Candace continued talking, Stacy smiled as they suddenly bumped into some strangers.

They looked and saw something strange about these people, one was a rabbit with a black tuxedo, another one was a dog with an eyepatch, a third was a bird wearing a monocle, and the fourth was a cat also with an eyepatch. "Whoops, my bad young teenagers." Jack said in a fake sorry tone.

Stacy then asked Jack, "So Mr. Stranger, what's with the rabbit costume?" Jack smiled and in fake niceness. "I'm doing a movie based on James Bond. I'm playing to see what he'd be like as a rabbit, and these people are actors playing the villains in the movie, who are also animals. And on my way, I ran into two boys who had this thing to help me with." he said.

Candace suddenly got suspicious and asked "Did these boys have red and green hairs, and were they in a backyard?"

Jack smiled and said, "Yes, yes they did. They said they could do a short film of me in my movie action. They said that their sister and her friends would be great and requested that I find her. Her name was Candace Flynn."

Candace then quickly shouted, "I'm Candace!"

Jack said to Candace, "I admire your honesty." then, he turned to Jeremy and Stacy and said, "And you two must be her friends, Stacy and Jeremy."

Jack was pleased, and said, "Well, I'll be glad to take you three to them. My car's over there." he pointed to a black and white car that suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

Jeremy's eyes widened as he asked Jack, "Whoa, how'd you get your car with jetpacks!?".

Jack replied, "Since I'm the James Bond rabbit, I get paid and get a real car with real rocket boosters, hop in." they all nodded and Candace asked eagerly, "Can I invite my mom too?"

Jack smiled as he started the car, "Sure, the more the merrier, and since we need more actors." then the car started and Jack grinned evilly, and thought to himself, "The plan is working, now all I need is the Platypus, Duppy, and those boys."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jack and the villains find Candace, Stacy, and Jeremy coming back from their trip, they trick the teens into thinking they're movie actors and that they need Phineas and Ferb, which catch Candace's attention. What will the villains do to them? To be continued...<strong>_


	9. DOOM Dominates

_**D.O.O.M. Dominates**_

* * *

><p><strong>Petropolis: T.U.F.F. HQ<strong>

Meanwhile, at T.U.F.F., everything was horrible, in cages were, Kitty, Keswick, Chief, and the rest of the T.U.F.F. agents.

Doofenshmirtz and Snaptrap were enjoying themselves, as Snaptrap said, "Wow, that battle was fun, but easy to win. I've never felt this powerful before."

"Yeah, I'm really glad to finally meet someone who shares my thoughts." Doofenshmirtz said.

Chief talked to Kitty and said, "Hold on, where are Dr. Rabies, Bird Brain, Madame Catastrophe, and Jack Rabbit?"

Kitty's eyes widened as Keswick confessed, "After I sent Agent Puppy with Phineas, Ferb, and Perry through the portal to the other world, Bird Brain, Jack, Dr. Rabies, and Madame Catastrophe escaped, and followed them. So wherever Phineas and Ferb are, they're with them."

Kitty gasped as the Chief yelled, "Oh no! That means Phineas and Ferb's world is in danger! And so is ours!"

Snaptrap laughed as he said, "You know, we were just gonna take over Petropolis, but since you mentioned the other world ."

Suddenly the doors opened and two robots carrying Dudley's mom, Peg Puppy in a cage, burst in. "Hey Boss, we got one more of Agent Puppy's loved one." Francisco said as the robots tossed her in Keswick, Chief, and Kitty's cage.

"Anyway, as I was saying, about the other world, I say we should take over the other world as well." Snaptrap continued.

"Yeah, I've been trying to conquer the Tri-State Area from my world, but now, with all of us working together, I think we can pull it off." Doofenshmirtz said.

While the robots were sent out to destroy Petropolis, Kitty asked Peg, "Mrs. Puppy! Are you okay?"

Peg groaned, looked at Kitty, and said, "Yes, I'm fine. You're Dudley's lazy secretary, Mitzi."

Kitty frowned and said, "I'm not Dudley's secretary."

She then looked around and asked, "What's going on here? And where's my Dudley?"

The Chief sighed and said, "Agent Puppy is in Phineas and Ferb's world, helping to save our world, and to prevent the other world from being taken over by tye villains. But, unfortunately, some of the villains, Bird Brain, Jack Rabbit, Dr. Rabies, and Madame Catastrophe followed them there."

"Oh, I just hope my Dudley will he alright." Peg said.

* * *

><p><em><strong>While Dudley went with Phineas, Ferb, and Agent P to their world, the rest of T.U.F.F. is captured by D.O.O.M. and other villains. And now after the mention of Phineas and Ferb's world, the villains decide to take over the Tri-State Area, in addition to Petropolis. Can the heroes in Danville defeat the villains and save the other heroes? To be continued...<strong>_


	10. Attack on SHED (Part 1)

_**Attack on S.H.E.D. (Part 1)**_

* * *

><p><strong>Danville: S.H.E.D.<strong>

Phineas and Ferb are putting the finishing touches on the machine.

Dudley looked eager to see what Phineas and Ferb were making, "What is it? What is it? What is it?" He asked.

Ferb pointed to the sign that read, "Do Not Look Until It's Done."

Buford suddenly asked, "Yeah, but when is this thing gonna be done, then?"

And Phineas answered, "There, now it's finished."

Suddenly they heard a voice, "And so are your lives, kiddies."

They turned to see Dr. Rabies appear out of the tree, along with Madame Catastrophe which freaked the four of them out.

Madame Catastrophe grinned evilly as she looked at Phineas and Ferb's invention. "I'm sure this will come in handy." she said as she and Dr. Rabies trapped Irving, Baljeet, Isabella, Ferb, and Buford in nets. The only ones free were Phineas, Agent P, and Dudley.

"Alright, you asked for it, Rope Gun!" Phineas says as he fire some ropes at Madame Catastrophe, but she slice them with no effort, and traps Phineas in a net.

"Oh no, Phineas's ropes got sliced into ribbons!" Isabella shouted.

Agent P brings out his grappling gun, and fires it to knock the laser pistol out of Madame Catastrophe's hand, but she smirks and brings out her claws. "This won't take long." she said as she lunged forward, preparing a kick at Agent P, which dodge and throws his fedora to hit Madame Catastrophe against the wall.

He retrieves his fedora and charge at her.

She grinned maliciously, took out a net gun and fired it at Agent P, but he dodge it, causing the net to trap Dr. Rabies instead.

Dr. Rabies, however, quickly broke free, and this time fought Agent P, while Dudley fought Madame Catastrophe.

The kids all watched this and were amazed. "Wow, this fight is pretty awesome. Hope Perry, and Dudley can beat them." Isabella said, as she, Buford, Ferb, Irving, and Baljeet continued to watch.

Dudley charged on all four at the villainess when she laughed and asked, "Please, how stupid are you, Agent Puppy?"

She Stood there while Dudley Lunged at her. As he got closer, she jumped and scratched him hard, incapacitating him. He howled in pain as Madame Catastrophe trapped him in a net, now, Agent P was all alone.

Dr. Rabies laughed and said, "Serves you right, Agent Puppy, now how is a weak platypus supposed to stop me?" but Agent P suddenly kicked him in the face, knocking him down.

Madame Catastrophe ran towards Agent P, but he turned and dodged her.

He landed behind her and knocked her down to the ground, he panted, since these villains were good, and they were giving him a hard time.

The kids cheered for him, "Come on Perry! Get them! Stop Him!"

Dudley then yelled, "Stop those freaks!"

Suddenly, Agent P was tapped in a cage from out of nowhere and everyone looked up to see Jack jump down a hole on the S.H.E.D. ceiling.

"Hey, who's the rabbit?" Buford asked as Jack loaded Agent P onto his car.

"Don't worry kids, soon you'll be brainwashed and I'll let you live by working for me." he replied as he for some reason freed Dudley.

Dr. Rabies and Madame Catastrophe were angry, "Why did you free him!?" Madame Catastrophe asked angrily.

Jack smiled as he looked at Dudley, "I wanted to see if Davey could beat me this time like he says he could.

Dudley smirked and said, "Big mistake, Jack, let's do this!" as the two get ready to brawl.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The machine that Phineas and Ferb were working on to defeat the villains is complete, but then, the villains raid S.H.E.D. to capture the kids. In the end, Jack purposely free Dudley so they can fight. Can Dudley beat Jack? To be continued...<strong>_


	11. Attack on SHED (Part 2)

_**Attack on S.H.E.D. (Part 2)**_

* * *

><p><strong>Danville: S.H.E.D.<strong>

"Hi Gee Gee!" Dudley yelled as he lunged his foot at Jack, but he yawned, and simply blocked the kick.

He then effortlessly grabbed Dudley's foot, and threw him to the ground.

Dudley stood back up and said, "I was just warming up." and then yelled, "Hi Gee Gee!"

He tried punching, kicking, head butting, and elbowing Jack, but Jack easily blocked and dodged all of them.

Dudley panted while Jack wasn't even out of breath, Baljeet looked worried, and said, "He is getting beaten badly."

Dudley grunted as he dug a hole and disappeared into it.

Jack smirked and jumped into the air. "I call this move, the Rabbit Quake." he said as he landed, hitting the ground hard with his feet and fists, causing a small tremor.

The impact caused Dudley to be sent flying out of the ground, and Jack decided to end the fight. "It's been great, Dippy, but it's time to end this." he said as he raised his fist, "I call this one, the Rabbit Punch."

Jack then punched Dudley in the face, knocking him out, unconscious.

While this was happening, Agent P managed to free only Phineas, Ferb, and himself and while they weren't looking, he knocked down Dr. Rabies and Madame Catastrophe.

Jack, unfortunately caught him and trapped him, Phineas, and Ferb against the wall.

"Tie these three up, but load the others in the car." Jack said, as the others were loaded on the car, and got in along with Bird Brain, Dr. Rabies and Madame Catastrophe.

"Those three aren't worth taking." Jack said, referring to Phineas, Ferb, and Agent P.

The villians then drove off, leaving behind Phineas, Ferb, and Agent P. "That was an excellent yet violent fight." Ferb said.

Then, suddenly, Phineas suddenly broke put his rope trap. "I tied myself up with my own ropes, that way, once they left, I could easily get us out." Phineas explained how he freed himself.

Agent P knew where the villains were going, and motioned Phineas and Ferb to follow him.

**Danville: Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated**

Buford, Isabella, Baljeet, Candace, Jeremy, Stacy, Irving, and Dudley were strapped to chairs with metal straps.

Candace struggled in her bonds and said, "When this is all over, Phineas and Ferb are so busted." and growled.

Dudley groaned as he tried to break free, "Ugh, this is too hard." he said.

Jeremy and Stacy still couldn't believe what they had found out, "Wow, I can't believe they're from another world and Perry's a secret agent." Jeremy said.

"And also we're about to be brainwashed, I wish I just went home."

Jack smirked as a metal helmet dropped on Dudley's head.

"Alright, enough talking." Jack said.

Isabella's eyes widened and she and Baljeet asked, "What are you doing to him!?"

Jack snickered and answered, "I'm gonna drain Dovey's brain of T.U.F.F.'s top secrets and sell them to other super villains, after I do that, I'll brainwash the rest of you to become our slaves, and drain Kitty's brain too, when we get back." he said as he pulled the lever.

Dudley watched in fear as his brain was being drained.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dudley battle Jack, but gets defeated without even landing a single hit on Jack. Agent P frees Phineas and Ferb, but gets trapped. Fortunately, Phineas was clever enough to tie himself up with his own generated ropes, which allowed them to escape and track down the villains. Can the three track down their friends and defeat the villains? To be continued...<strong>_


	12. The Rescue (Part 1)

**_The Rescue (Part 1)_**

* * *

><p><strong>Danville: Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated<strong>

Everyone watched in fear as Dudley's brain was being drained.

Dudley did his best to resist, but the machine was taking a lot of T.U.F.F.'s top secrets.

"Ugh! Must resist!" Dudley groaned, as he tried to break free, but to no avail.

The others watched as Candace said, "Wow. I might not even get the chance to bust my brothers after he's finished."

Baljeet looked terrified and said, "Oh no, Dudley, that rabbit is bad as Buford's wedgies."

Jack looked at the machine and smirked, it was about one row away from being done.

He turned to look at Dudley and said, "After you're done Dinky, I'll take care of your friends and get them to work for us. Then the world shall be ours!" he snickered.

But then, a brown fedora flew out of nowhere and hit Jack in the face.

He fell, and his arm accidentally hit the lever, thus shutting off, and destroying the machine, and saving Dudley.

Jack rubbed his head and asked, "What the? Who Did that?"

Stacy turned her head, and her eyes widened as she pointed and shouted, "Guys Look!" Everyone turned and saw Agent P, as his fedora flew back to his head.

He stood there as Jack stood up and glared at him. "You! I don't know how you got in, but I'll be glad to drain your brain of your agency's top secrets and annihilate you after that!" he snarled as he charged at Agent P.

Agent P jumped in the air and fired a laser at Jack.

Jack dodged and fired two lasers at him. Agent P continued to dodge until Jack's lasers were out of power.

"Ah, darn!" he yelled when Agent P suddenly appeared and kicked him in the face.

Everyone cheered for Agent P to win as Buford commented, "Wow. And I thought he was just a boring platypus."

As Agent P kept Jack busy, Phineas pushed a button that freed everyone from their bonds.

Isabella smiled and cheered, "We're free!"

Suddenly, Doctor Rabies and Madame Catastrophe came walking in and saw the whole thing.

"What! How'd they get free?" Madame Catastrophe yelled as Dr. Rabies glared at Agent P. "It's that platypus! I knew we should have disposed of him! We'll do it right now!" he growled when Dudley stepped in their ways.

"Not on my watch, you won't!" he declared as Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Irving, Jeremy, Candace, Baljeet, Stacy, and Buford stood by him.

"You're not going to hurt anyone as long as we're around." Isabella said.

Dudley smirked as he said, "I'll handle Rabies, you guys take care of Catastrophe and Jack."

But suddenly, cages dropped on Phineas, Buford, Irving, Jeremy, Stacy, and Candace. The only ones left were Dudley, Agent P, Ferb, Baljeet, and Isabella.

"Oh no, but don't worry, I'll call the Fireside Girls for help." Isabella said, as she touched her forehead with both hands, and yelled, "Mind Link!" and then she yells, "Telepathy!" to speak to the Fireside Girls through her mind.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Agent P, Phineas, and Ferb head back to Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, to rescue their friends, but afterwards, they're now forced to fight with the villains. To be continued...<em>**


	13. The Rescue (Part 2)

_**The Rescue (Part 2)**_

* * *

><p><strong>Danville: Fireside Girls Annex<strong>

The Fireside Girls are linked to Isabella through the Mind Link.

"Girls, I need you at the Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated building ASAP!" the telepathic message from Isabella said.

"Isabella needs our help, let's go girls." Adyson said, as they left the room and headed to Isabella's location.

Danville: Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated

Meanwhile, Dudley charged at Dr. Rabies, "Finally! I think you're actually trying!" he yelled as he charged on all fours at Dudley. They both collided, creating a small explosion, because of their speed and impact. The smoke even went towards the trapped heroes. "Ugh! I'm really gonna bust them now!" Candace said as she coughed.

"How are we gonna get free?" Jeremy asked as Buford shrugged and said, "I don't know about you, but I'd rather watch this then try to get out of these cages."

Ferb, Baljeet, and Isabella are approached by Bird Brain, "Why hello kids, you can't stop us, you're outnumbered from 5 to 9." Bird Brain bragged.

"Make that 6 to 9." Gretchen's voice called out, as a beam of light lands on the room around the balcony, and materializes back into Gretchen.

"Gretchen." Isabella called out.

"7 to 9." Milly's voice called out, and Milly flies down as a falcon.

"Milly." Isabella called out.

"8 to 9." Holly's voice called out, as she jumps down from the roof.

"Holly." Isabella called out.

"9 to 9." Katie's voice called out, and she comes up to the balcony on Snow Wings, jump down, collapse into a snow pile, and and reassemble herself.

"Katie." Isabella called out.

"10 to 9." Ginger's voice called out, as Ginger flies up on a cloud.

"Ginger." Isabella called out.

"11 to 9." Adyson's voice called out, as she jumps up from all the way from the ground.

"Adyson." Isabella called out.

"Nice try, but good thing I took some information on you girls from your friend." Jack Rabbit said.

"Huh?" Katie asked.

"Sorry, but that rabbit guy drained some info on you girls from out of me, and he prepared traps for you." Isabella sadly replied.

Jack presses a button on his remote, and a large birdcage drops on Milly, Adyson attempts to free her, but a lot of sharp objects surround Adyson from all directions, stopping her, a mirror box surround Gretchen, a heat producing cage falls on Katie, stopping her from using her snow powers, a weather-proof bubble that still contains atmosphere capture Ginger, a headphone locks itself onto Holly's ears that keeps her as a wolf and plays a dog whistle, Holly falls from the dog whistle noise.

"Looks like there was benefit from draining the info about these girls after all." Jack said. "and it looks like it's back to being 5 to 9.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Fireside Girls arrive to help, but the villains found out their weakness and made them into traps. Now with the Fireside Girls trapped, the villains regain their advantage. Can the heroes turn this losing battle around? To be continued...<strong>_


	14. The Rescue (Part 3)

**_The Rescue (Part 3)_**

* * *

><p><strong>Danville: Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated<strong>

Meanwhile, Ferb and Isabella were approched by Madame Catastrophe who hissed and showed her claws. "Hello kiddies, which one wants to get eliminated first?" She asked as Isabella glared and said. "A Fireside Girl never surrenders to Evil."

Madame Catastrophe smirked, made an intimidating glare at Isabella, and said. "Suit yourself."

Madame Catastrophe then held her claws high and charged at Isabella.

Isabella smirked and brought out her sash.

"For the Fireside Girls!" She yelled as she whipped her sash in the air.

It wrapped around Madame Catastrophe's foot and Isabella flung her into the wall.

Madame Catastrophe groaned, rubbed her head, and said. "Impressive, but that's not enough to beat me!"

Madame Catastrophe ran at Isabella again.

Isabella smiled as she whipped the sash around various machines, making it like a fight ring.

Madame Catastrophe tripped over the line and landed flat on her face.

Ferb turned his hand into a silver fist and punched Madame Catastrophe.

"Psychic Punch!" Isabella says as she punches a force of psychic energy.

It hit full on, which sent Madame Catastrophe into the wall.

She groaned in pain as she and Isabella continued fighting.

In their traps, the Fireside Girls cheered for Isabella and Ferb. "Yeah! Get that cat, guys!" Milly cheered.

Meanwhile, the collision from earlier sent Dudley and Dr. Rabies onto the roof of Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated.

Dudley groaned when he looked up and saw Dr. Rabies.

Dr. Rabies smirked as he raised his foot. "Think fast!" he said as he kicked Dudley.

The force from the impact almost sent Dudley off the building, but he managed to grab a part of the roof, hanging above about a hundred feet above the ground, Dudley shook as he muttered, "Must, not, look, down."

He looked up and saw Dr. Rabies ready to attack, and send Dudley falling to his death.

Dr. Rabies suddenly said, "This was fun, but all fun things must come to an end." he said.

As he gets ready to knock Dudley off, he is knocked down to the floor, the person is revealed to be Baljeet in his full cheetah form.

"Take that, dog villain!" Baljeet said.

He smiles at Baljeet and said, "Thanks kid, you really saved me back there."

Baljeet said, "It was no trouble."

Dr. Rabies got back up, Dudley pushed Baljeet behind him as he raised his blaster ready for use. "Stay back kid, this could get ugly." Dudley said.

Dr. Rabies stood up completely, and faced Dudley and Baljeet.

Dudley got ready, thinking he was about to attack. "He is gonna do something! Let's get him, Dudley!" Baljeet says as Dr. Rabies' eyes widen.

"That was an impressive move, cheetah kid, but that only stalled me." Dr. Rabies said as Dudley prepared his blaster.

"Now I'll show you no mercy!" Dr. Rabies declared.

Baljeet retaliated with, "We'll just beat you down! You dog villain."

Dr. Rabies grinned sinisterly and said, "Hah, I like someone who doesn't back down."

* * *

><p><em><strong>The non-trapped heroes battle Madame Catastrophe and Dr. Rabies, Isabella and Ferb battle Madame Catastrophe, while Dudley and Baljeet team up to take on Dr. Rabies. Where are Jack and Bird Brain? To be continued...<strong>_


	15. The Fall of Rabies and Catastrophe

_**The Fall of Rabies and Catastrophe**_

* * *

><p><strong>Danville: Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated<strong>

Dudley inhaled to enlarge his chest. "Let's do this." he said.

Baljeet turns to half-cheetah and stands up, "I'm with you, Dudley." he said.

In another room in Doofenshmirtz's lab, Jack, Bird Brain, and his henchmen were working on something.

"The kids are pretty good fighters, but with this new weapon, they'll be forced to surrender." Bird Brain said.

"Yes, then we can finally brainwash them into becoming our slaves." Jack said.

Meanwhile, back with Ferb and Isabella, Madame Catastrophe Snarled, "Big deal! I'll still get you kids anyways!" She says as she points her blaster at Ferb and Isabella.

Isabella's eyes widened, and said, "Oh no!"

Madame Catastrophe smirks and said, "Say nighty night, kids."

Madame Catastrophe fired the laser at Ferb and Isabella.

"Barrier!" Isabella creates a psychic barrier to block the laser blast.

"Ferb, you need to get back to your house and get the thing you were working on." Isabella said.

Ferb gives a thumbs-up in agreement, and jumps the balcony on a silver glider that he made, and glides back to his house.

Madame Catastrophe points a bigger blaster at Isabella and said, "Let's see how your barrier does against this!"

When the laser blast hits Isabella's Barrier, the Barrier absorbs the laser blast and sends it back at Madame Catastrophe, destroying the blaster.

Dr. Rabies is firing at Dudley, Agent P, and Baljeet.

"Don't you know the cheetah is the fastest land-animal in the world?" Baljeet asked as he runs fast in circles around Dr. Rabies, making him dizzy as he tries to keep up with Baljeet.

Dudley and Agent P use the opportunity to hit Dr. Rabies, and knock him down.

Meanwhile, Isabella finish dealing with Madame Catastrophe and defeat her.

"Yeah, we defeated Dr. Rabies and Madame Catastrophe, we saved this world!" Dudley cried out victoriously, as they tie up Dr. Rabies and Madame Catastrophe.

"Wait, hold on, wasn't there a rabbit and a bird with them?" Ginger asked.

Then suddenly, Jack and Bird Brain came into the room with their new weapon, a robot with four claw-like fingers. "Behold, our newest weapon, the All-Purpose Battle Bot!" Bird Brain introduced their new weapon.

"It is named due to its ability to counter nearly any form of offense, and to prove our point..." Jack says as he release Phineas, Buford, and the Fireside Girls from their traps.

"Why did you release them!?" Dr. Rabies and Madame Catastrophe angrily asked.

"Because, so we can rub in their faces after those brats fail to defeat the All-Purpose Battle Bot." Jack replied.

"Oh yeah, bring it on, we'll turn that bot into scrap metal, with our strength and the power of working together." Dudley said.

"Oh no, I hope this thing has the ability to counter strength and working together." Bird Brain said in a sarcastic tone.

The heroes get ready to fight the All-Purpose Battle Bot.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Isabella, Dudley, Baljeet, and Agent P defeat Dr. Rabies and Madame Catastrophe, but now they must deal with the villains' latest weapon, a massive robot, with the ability to adapt to the opponents' fighting style. Can the heroes defeat this monstrosity? To be continued...<em>**


	16. Heroes vs The Battle Bot

**_Heroes vs. The Battle Bot_**

**Danville: Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated**

The heroes stand face-to-face with the Battle Bot, when suddenly, a humanoid robot dog appears out of nowhere.

The rest of everyone runs toward the dog and sees Ferb who had the dog, and with them was an army of humanoid robot animals.

Ferb smiled and said, "Sorry I'm late."

The heroes looked amazed, as Candace spoke up and asked, "Whoa, whoa, whoa! So this is what you were building this whole time when you left!?"

Ferb shrugged and said, "Yes, yes it is, and we even made a Ducky Momo robot specially for you, Candace."

"Hah, let's see how your animals will do against the Battle Bot." Bird Brain said.

And the heroes and the Battle Bit charge into battle.

Phineas shoot some ropes at it to tie it up, but the Battle Bot spun its top half around, dragging Phineas along, and spinning enough to make Phineas crash into the wall.

Ferb charge at it with a silver staff, but the Battle Bot just grabs the staff, break it, and throw Ferb back to the wall where Phineas is.

Isabella use Confusion to immobilize the Battle Bot, but it fires a bomb near Isabella, forcing her to dodge, and break her hold on it, the Battle Bot sends a hand made of compressed air at Isabella, knocking her back.

Agent P attempts to kick the Battle Bot, but it activates its Wrist Shield, which sends the force of Agent P's attack right back at him, and send him to the wall.

Adyson curls up, and bounce around the room, before sending herself at the Battle Bot, but the Battle Bot heats up its armor, giving Adyson a burn on contact, before punching her to the wall.

Katie flies around, creating many snowballs, and after creating enough, she sends all of them at the Battle Bot, but the Heat Armor protects the Battle Bot from the snowballs, and by heating up its fist, it's able to punch Katie, despite her being in snow form, and knock her out.

Dudley fires a grappling hook around its legs, but the Battle Bot separate from its legs, and go into hover mode, and tackle Dudley, before cutting the grappling hook's rope and connecting back with its legs.

Gretchen starts to fire lasers at it from her fingers, but the Battle Bot activates Mirror Shield, that deflects her lasers, Gretchen turns into light and try to get close to attack, but the Mirror Shield even deflects her light body.

Buford turns into a full bison and stampedes at the Battle Bot, but it change to its Defend Form, and manage to stop Buford in his track, before throwing him to the wall.

Holly tries to get close and attack Bird Brain and Jack, but the Battle Bot whacks her away before she can reach Bird Brain and Jack.

Milly grabs some blasters and fly around the room, trying to shoot the Battle Bot, but its reflex is too quick and eventually, knock Milly away.

Baljeet charge for the Battle Bot, but it change to Speed Form which is faster than Baljeet and defeat him.

The robot animals charge at the Battle Bot, but they're defeated, by a powerful attack from its Attack Form.

Ginger throws a Thunder Ball at it, but activates Insulate Shield to counter the Thunder Ball, Ginger use Rain Blast, but the Battle Bot activate Hydro Gun, and use its hose to absorb Ginger's Rain Blast, and shoot the water back at Ginger, defeating her.

The heroes are all knocked back to the wall, and the Battle Bot free Dr. Rabies and Madame Catastrophe.

"There's no way, there's nothing that can destroy that monster." Gretchen refers to the Battle Bot in a hopeless tone.

"Yes, but don't worry, we'll let you live by brainwashing you into being our slaves." Jack said.

**_The heroes and their robot animals face the Battle Bot, but it swiftly defeated them all, with no chance of victory for the heroes and free Dr. Rabies and Madame Catastrophe. Is there truly nothing that can defeat the Battle Bot? To be continued..._**


	17. New Allies (Part 1)

**_New Allies (Part 1)_**

* * *

><p><strong>Danville: Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated<strong>

The heroes and their robots were just defeated by the Battle Bot.

"You can't beat us, you might as well just give up and let us make you our slaves." Jack said.

"Never, I won't work for you." Isabella said.

"Well then, I guess we'll just have to annihilate you, then." Madame Catastrophe said, as she pressed a button on the Battle Bot's control panel.

The Battle Bot raised its fist at Isabella, ready to punch her.

As the fist closed in, the heroes worriedly yelled, "Isabella!" as the fist is about to hit Isabella.

But then something stops the Battle Bot, just before it hits Isabella.

"Huh? What!?" The heroes and the villains all say in confusion.

The fist was stopped by a female teen, who had long blonde hair that reached her waist, green eyes, light skin, five fingers, and wore a pink shirt with elbow-length sleeves, and a knee-length purple skirt.

"You fought well, Isabella, but it's time for you to take a break." the girl said.

"Iris? What are you doing here?" Isabella asked the girl.

"What, you think I would let others mess with my friends?" Iris asked.

"Uh, guess not." Isabella replied.

Then something shot the Battle Bot, knocking it down.

From the direction where the shot came from, a male teen, who had blonde hair, red eyes, light skin, and also had five fingers, and wore blue shirt with elbow-length sleeves, a blue and black vest that was zipped up halfway, and knee-length blue shorts, was standing there.

"Hey, Ryan, what are you doing here?" Phineas asked him.

"The same reason as my twin." Ryan replied, revealing him and Iris to be fraternal twins.

"So, you have some more friends, well I'll be glad to brainwash them as well, as soon as we capture them." Jack said.

"Just try it." Iris said.

"With pleasure." Dr. Rabies said, as he press a button, the Battle Bot change into Speed Form and charge for the twins, but they avoid it.

"Why don't you fight me all by yourselves?" Iris asked.

"All right, if you think you can take us all on by yourself, then bring it on." Bird Brain said, as all the villains got out of the Battle Bot.

Jack press a button on a remote, "Battle Bot, get the blonde guy, while we take care of the girl." he ordered.

"Acknowledged." The Battle Bot replied.

"You have guts, I'll tell you, but can you back it up?" Madame Catastrophe asked.

"You guys take five, you don't need to get involved." Ryan said.

"Uhm, okay." Holly replied, confused over what would happen.

* * *

><p><strong><em>New allies join the battle, Ryan and Iris. The villains put Battle Bot in automatic mode to fight Ryan, while they fight Iris. Can the two defeat all of them all on their own? To be continued...<em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: Ryan and Iris are both not part of Phineas and Ferb or T.U.F.F. Puppy. They are OC characters that I created._**


	18. New Allies (Part 2)

**_New Allies (Part 2)_**

* * *

><p><strong>Danville: Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated<strong>

Iris is surrounded by the villains from left, right, front, and back.

"You thought you could defeat us, but I don't see any progress so far." Jack taunted.

"Yeah, that's what you think." Iris says, as she rub her hair. "Don't even blink."

Then suddenly Iris's hair lengthens and rises to form into many arms.

"Hair Bind!" Iris cries out as her hair reach out and grab the villains.

The heroes, except Ryan, is fazed by this.

"What, I thought it was weird when Phineas and Ferb, and their friends were using some powers, but she can control her hair?" Candace said.

Ryan forms a cannon on his arm, a nozzle comes out from the front and a hose from the back extends to a water cooler and sucks up all the water from it, Ryan face the nozzle at the Battle Bot and get ready to fire. "Power Cannon, fire!"

The Power Cannon shoots a ball of compressed water at the Battle Bot, knocking it down.

Iris lifts the villains into the air, and fling them to a wall.

"Okay, she's making progress after all." Bird Brain said.

Ryan forms a mechanical suit on his chest and arms.

The Battle Bot throws some debris at him, but Ryan shoots a fireball and destroy them. "Fire Armor." he said.

Iris fights head on with Jack Rabbit, she actually manage to give Jack a hard time.

Iris catch Jack off-guard by using her hair to tap him from behind. "Who's there?" Jack asked as Iris kick him.

Ryan forms a mechanical sword from his arm, the Spin Sword.

The Battle Bot charge for Ryan, but he spin the blades, creating a wind that force the Battle Bot back to the wall.

Iris face off against Bird Brain, and his henchmen after just defeating Dr. Rabies and Madame Catastrophe.

She spins her hair like a propellor to cause a strong wind that drives them all into the wall, and Iris proceeds to tie up the villains.

Meanwhile, Ryan gets in close, touch the Battle Bot, and shut it down.

"Whoa, I didn't know you guys can do that!" Phineas said.

"Well, now you know." Iris said.

"Alright, spill it, how do you know them?" candace asked.

"Well, when you were on your trip, we met Ryan and Iris, so we went over at their house, Mom and Dad seems to trust them enough to look over us if you're not here." Phineas explained.

"Your robot animals are nice, Phineas, but let me see what I can do. Space!" and a blue light spread across the room, creating a spherical space. "Lab!" Ryan said, as his technokinesis scrambles the parts of the Battle Bot, and begins adding it to the robot animals, making them even stronger.

Everyone was amazed after seeing the new modified animal army, which could be enough to defeat the villains, and save Petropolis.

Dudley spoke up, "Well, what are we waiting for!? Let's go save, my world!" everyone cheered as Ferb opened a portal using the Multiverse-inator.

Everyone went through the portal, bringing the tied-up villains, with the improved robot animals joining them.

The portal disappeared as the last robot jumped in.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ryan and Iris defeat the villains, and Ryan makes the robot animals more powerful with his technokinesis, and the heroes are ready to take back Petropolis. To be continued...<em>**


	19. Mission: Save Petropolis

**_Mission: Save Petropolis_**

* * *

><p><strong>Petropolis: D.O.O.M. HQ<strong>

Snaptrap, the Chameleon, Doofenshmirtz, and the other D.O.O.M. agents were now in the more cool-looking D.O.O.M.

**Petropolis: T.U.F.F. HQ**

T.U.F.F. now was being controlled by powerful robot agents that Doofenshmirtz and the Chameleon invented. All the captured T.U.F.F. agents, except for Kitty, Keswick, and Chief along with Dudley's mom, Peg, had been brainwashed to work at the evil T.U.F.F. HQ.

**Petropolis: D.O.O.M HQ**

In a room, in cages were Kitty, Keswick, Chief, and Peg Puppy.

Snaptrap laughed as they all watched movies.

Norm came up to them with a plate of cookies and milk and asked. "Who wants cookies?"

Snaptrap and the ohers grabbed them and he laughed as he said, "You know, your inventions have helped us get more time off. I love the stuff from your world, Doofenshmirtz!"

Doofenshmirtz said. "Me? That's nice, I've never had someone who appreciated me like this before in my life! I'm glad I came to this world!" and he and Snaptrap share a laugh.

The Chameleon interrupted. "I hate to interrupt your laughter, but what new law will there be in Petropolis, now that it's ours?" Chameleon asked.

"You could have people worship you every time they see you." Ollie suggested.

Snaptrap thought about this and grinned. "Yeah! and plus, I could order all cheese to be gone! Perfect! HAHAHAHAHA!" Snaptrap laughed as his eyes spun.

Suddenly, an alarm went off, as Norm said. "Excuse me sir, but I've got bad news."

Doofenshmirtz reacted to this and asked, "What is it?"

Norm said, "It's the good guys, they're here to take back T.U.F.F. and stop you."

The Chameleon stood up and said, "Well, this is the perfect time to destroy them once and for all, let's do it!"

The T.U.F.F. agents were both shocked and relieved. "Phineas, Ferb, and Agent Puppy are back! But how?" Chief exclaimed.

"Knowing those t-t-two, they probably made something to help us win." Keswick replied.

Suddenly, Norm stood by them, along with a couple of other robots. "Snaptrap told us to watch, and make sure you don't escape." Norm said.

Kitty sighed and said, "There goes our chance of escape."

**Petropolis: The street**

Candace, Baljeet, Buford, Irving, Isabella, and the Fireside Girls were on animal robots, while Jeremy and Stacy were on Tree House Robots, Iris has her hair in the shape of giant hands to walk around, and Ryan built gigantic pair of fists on his arms, the Hammer Fists.

Agent P, Dudley, Phineas, and Ferb stood on a cliff over looking the city.

The villains were tied up, and had tape over their mouths, "Ggggggrrrhhmmmpppphhhhhh!" they growled as they tried to break free.

Dudley turned to Phineas, Ferb, and Agent P. "So while they're fighting, we rescue Kitty, Chief, and Keswick?" he asked as Agent P nodded and chattered.

"Yup, and we move when we get the signal." Phineas said.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The heroes are back at Petropolis with the captured villains. Isabella, Baljeet, Buford, Irving, the Fireside Girls, Candace, Stacy, Jeremy, Ryan, and Iris plan on defeating the Snapbot army, while Phineas, Ferb, Agent P, and Dudley infiltrate D.O.O.M. to beat the other bad guys and save T.U.F.F. To be continued...<strong>_


	20. Battle of Petropolis

**_Battle of Petropolis_**

* * *

><p><strong>Petropolis: The street<strong>

Suddenly an army of Snapbots appeared, leading them were D.O.O.M. agents, there were about as much as the robot animals, and they stopped.

Ollie stepped forward with a megaphone. "Ahem! By the order of Snaptrap, we order you to surrender!"

On a Tree House Robot, Jeremy's eyes widened as he said, "Wow, we're really in a world of talking animals, this is really cool."

Stacy smiled and said, "Got that right."

Candace smiled and said "I probaly won't even need to bust Phineas and Ferb over this, because I can just bust some villains instead!"

Ollie turned to his fellow bad guys said, "Alright, Snaptrap said if they don't surrender, then attack." nothing happened, Ollie sighed and added. "that means now."

Suddenly, the Snapbot army rushed forward, and started attacking.

Buford turned into his full-bison form and charged at the Snapbots and said, "Now this is gonna be fun!"

Baljeet turned into his half-cheetah form, and rushed forward towards the Snapbots.

Katie started shooting snowballs at Snapbots.

By stretching her arm, Adyson grabbed a Snapbot from far away, and sent it flying into other Snapbots.

Holly turns into her full-wolf form, and start destroying Snapbots by jumping them, and biting their parts off.

Gretchen shoots lasers from her fingers, and gets in close as light to tackle them.

Ginger shoot Rain Blast at the Snapbots, causing them to short-circuit.

Milly, in her half-falcon form, flies around the Snapbots with laser blasters from earlier and shoot down the Snapbots like a fighter jet.

Candace cheered as she controlled her robot Ducky Momo and said, "Now this is what I call busting!"

Jeremy and Stacy were controlling the tree houses to fight.

The rest of the robot animals were fighting and all the citizens of Petropolis were in their houses, afraid to come back out.

Iris grabbed some Snapbots and threw them to Ryan, who crushed them with his Hammer Fists.

Isabella spoke to Phineas, Ferb, Agent P, and Dudley through Mind Link, "Guys, you better rescue the others, we'll handle this."

The four nodded as they snuck off.

"Let's kick Snaptrap's butt!" Dudley yelled, as he, Phineas, Ferb, and Agent P rushed to find the others.

But unknown to the heroes, the villains already freed themselves during the beginning of the fight and snuck away to warn Snaptrap.

* * *

><p><strong><em>The heroes take on the Snapbot army, as Phineas, Ferb, Agent P, and Dudley sneak off to infiltrate D.O.O.M. and free Kitty, Keswick, Chief and Peg. But the villains free themselves and leave to warn Snaptrap. Which side will arrive at D.O.O.M. first, Dudley's group, or the villains? To be continued...<em>**


	21. DOOM Raid

_**D.O.O.M. Raid**_

* * *

><p><strong>Petropolis: D.O.O.M HQ<strong>

Agent P used his parachute to land on the roof of D.O.O.M.

And holding onto him was Dudley, who was being held onto by Phineas and Ferb.

"Wow. I really have to get me one of those cool 'chutes'." Dudley said.

Agent P took out a laser and made a hole in the roof.

He jumped in silently, followed by Phineas, Ferb, and Dudley.

The lights were off for some reason, and Dudley whispered, "What happened to the lights?"

At that moment, the lights turned on as if on a que and they saw Snaptrap, Doofenshmirtz, the Chameleon, Jack Rabbit, Bird Brain, Bird Brain's henchmen, Dr. Rabies and Madame Catastrophe.

"Well, well, well, just like we expected." Snaptrap said.

"Ah, Perry the Platypus, how are you doing?" Doofenshmirtz asked.

The Chief, Keswick, and Kitty suddenly saw their friends, who came to rescue them.

"Guys! You're here!" Chief said.

Kitty suddenly yelled, "Watch out, there's a trap!"

Dudley scratched his head and asked, "What are you talking about? I don't see any traps."

The Chameleon smirked as he pressed a button on the wall and said, "She's talking about this, Agent Puppy."

Suddenly, metal cages dropped on Phineas, Ferb, Agent P, and Dudley out of nowhere.

Doofenshmirtz said, "Well, that went well."

"Hahaha! Now you're trapped, uh-huh, go us!" Snaptrap said in a victorious tone.

Ferb examined the bars on the cages and said, "The bars are made of silver." and he change the shapes of the cages in a way that'll let them out.

"Aah! they're free!" Snaptrap said.

"And so are we!" Keswick says as Agent P frees him, Kitty, Chief, and Peg.

"Aah! Now the T.U.F.F. agents are free!" the Chameleon said.

"Get ready for a battle everyone!" Chief said, and everyone except Peg, gets ready for a brawl.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Agent P, Phineas, Ferb, and Dudley head to D.O.O.M. to free Chief, Keswick, Kitty, and Peg. Even though D.O.O.M. knew they were coming and set a trap, they ended up using cages made of silver, which allowed Ferb to bend their shape, and allow them to escape. And the T.U.F.F. agents and Peg are freed by Agent P. Now the good guys and the bad guys get ready for a fight. To be continued...<strong>_


	22. TUFF Triumphs

**_T.U.F.F. Triumphs_**

* * *

><p><strong>Petropolis: D.O.O.M. HQ<strong>

The heroes and villains charge at each other, and a dust cloud is created from the ruckus, blocking some of the battle scenes, but some are still seen.

Dudley hit Bird Brain with Dog Pound.

Kitty kicks the Chameleon.

Keswick blasts Bat with a laser.

Chief catch Zippy and hit Owl with her.

Phineas use ropes to catch Snaptrap and fling him into Jack.

Dr. Rabies charge at Ferb, but he trips him with a silver pole, and send him crashing into Madame Catastrophe.

Agent P gets in close and punch Doofenshmirtz in the face.

The smoke clears and all the villains are defeated.

"Darn, foiled by T.U.F.F. again!" Snaptrap said.

Agent P grab Doofenshmirtz and take him through Keswick's portal, which D.O.O.M. brought to their HQ after they finished raiding T.U.F.F.

And the T.U.F.F. agents cuff the rest of the villains.

"Yeah, we did it!" Dudley shouted.

"Let's see how the others are doing." Phineas said.

**Petropolis: The street**

The heroes are finishing off the last of the Snapbots.

Candace rides on Ducky Momo, and use its hugs to crush the Snapbots.

Jeremy and Stacy chase Snapbots and corner them, then crush them by making the tree houses high-five each other with the Snapbots in the middle.

Baljeet run through a crowd of Snapbots, making sharp turns around them, while tying them up with ropes.

Buford just stampede towards Snapbots and run them over.

Adyson bounce up, stretch her arm down to grab a Snapbot, and pulls herself toward it, tackling it upon impact.

Katie rolls up into a huge snow ball and rolls over some Snapbots.

Holly tackles a Snapbot, and jabs her clawed hand into its circuits.

Milly flies around, grabs a Snapbot with her talons and fling it into some more Snapbots.

Gretchen forms a baseball bat out of light, and whacks away some Snapbots.

Ginger use Sun Shot, and fires the sun-shaped ball at the Snapbots.

All the Snapbots are defeated, leaving only the D.O.O.M. agents.

"This might be a good time to...RUN!" Larry shout as they all run, but they're suddenly tied up by Phineas, who arrives to the scene along with Ferb, Dudley, and Agent P, who came back after taking Doofenshmirtz back to Danville.

The D.O.O.M. agents are loaded into a truck with the other villains, sent off to jail.

* * *

><p><strong><em>At D.O.O.M., the Rescue Team, compromised of Phineas, Ferb, Dudley, and Agent P, defeat the villains and rescue Kitty, Keswick, Chief, and Peg. Meanwhile, the other heroes defeat the Snapbot army, and all the villains are arrested. To be continued...<em>**


	23. Goodbye

_**Goodbye**_

* * *

><p><strong>Petropolis: T.U.F.F. HQ<strong>

"Well done, all of you, you not only sent the bad guys to jail, but you saved the worlds. Kids, and teens, as Chief Herbert Dumbrowski of T.U.F.F., I would like to honor you as honorary T.U.F.F. agents." Chief said.

"You're welcome, and plus now I can't imagine how much fun we'll have, now that we know Perry is a secret agent." Phineas said.

"Yes, but I'm afraid Agent P will have to be sent away, forever." Monogram said, as he came out of a portal.

"What? We'll never see Perry again? But isn't there any other way?" Phineas asked.

Ryan and Iris were showing a particularly grim looks.

"He's right, Phineas, Agent P kept it a secret so he could be with you guys." Iris said.

"Wait, you knew Perry was an agent?" Phineas asked.

"Well, yes, me and Iris are part of the organization as well." Ryan said.

"Seriously, I mean come on, they just save the worlds, for crying out loud." Chief said.

"Sorry, but they're not agents or anything." Monogram said.

"Hold it, what if we alter their memories to think Perry is a T.U.F.F. agent?" Keswick argued. "I mean we just publicly announce that we're T.U.F.F. agents from the spot."

"Oh, uh, I guess than it's okay, but all of you must agree to the terms." Monogram said.

"Yes, sir." Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Baljeet, Buford, Irving, the Fireside Girls, Candace, Stacy, and Jeremy replied.

In Keswick's lab, the kids, Candace, Stacy and jeremy line up to have their memories altered.

"So to be clear, what is this gonna do?" Phineas asked.

"You'll just think when you'll just think Agent P is the Petropolis counterpart of your pet, Perry that somehow ended up in your world. And also, due to being counterparts, they share the same DNA code, which is how you tracked him instead of Perry in pet mode." Keswick explained in a long speech, and then, he fires the memory-altering device.

The light clears and Phineas notice Agent P. "Hey Agent P, I'm still amazed that you're this world's counterpart of me, Candace, and Ferb's pet, Perry, if you two met I think you could get along." Phineas said.

"Yes, yes they would." Chief said in order to play along.

"Well, I guess it's time for us to go back to our world." Phineas said.

"We'll miss you guys, it was great working with people who has a strong and moral sense of justice, T.U.F.F. is honored to have worked with you all." Chief said.

And then a portal opens up, and everyone from Danville head back to their world, while Agent P make adjustments on the portal to make him go to Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated instead of where the others will appear at.

* * *

><p><strong>After the villains are defeated, Major Monogram arrives and to tell about the bad news of losing Agent P, but Keswick suggest altering their memories instead. Iris and Ryan are revealed to be part of O.W.C.A. The End<strong>


End file.
